


Possessed

by d0nt_t0uch_m3



Series: my pathetic attempts at horror [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nt_t0uch_m3/pseuds/d0nt_t0uch_m3
Summary: A boy goes to a graveyard in the middle of the night with his brother because the older one wants to prove to him, that it isnt haunted.
Series: my pathetic attempts at horror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817362





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not beta read, so please be gentle. also, only my second attempt at horror.

Jamie looks around nervously, swallowing hard and flinching whenever something moves in the shadows. He turns to his friend, who is holding the flashlight, the dim light showing a withered path.

“Please remind me, why we are doing this, again,” he asks, his voice shaking. 

The older boy rolls his eyes.

“Cause I want to prove to you that this graveyard is not hunted. And also because you’re being ridiculous,” Liam says, holding the flashlight under his chin and making a grimace. 

Jamie elbows him and frowns. 

“This is not funny. A girl from my chemistry class saw a ghost here and scared her to death,” he argues, still looking around carefully.

Liam snorts and rolls his eyes again.

“Yes. You’ve told me that many times and I just want to prove you wrong.”

Jamie just hums quietly, trying to see anything through the thick fog that started laying itself over the cemetery, making it even creepier. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a big angel statue emerges in front of them. 

Liam laughs, the sparse light of the flashlight illuminating the stony face and Jamie could’ve sworn he saw its eyes move.  
“Please, Liam, can we just leave?” he asks, slowly starting to shake from the cold dampness that came with the fog. 

Liam just gives him an exaggerated sigh in response and keeps on moving forward, while Jamie keeps his eyes focused on the Angel’s face. When he looks up again, Liam is already gone in the fog and he begins panicking. 

“Liam?! Where are you??” he shouts, whimpering. 

“Please, please, please come back,” he whispers under his breath, stepping around the statue an trying to catch a glimpse of Liam. 

He startles and a scream leaves his throat when a hand grips his wrist. He whips around and sighs with relief when he sees Liam. 

“Don’t scare me like that,” he says, trying to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat. 

He looks at Liam again when the black-haired boy doesn’t give him another comment, making fun of him. His breathing speeds up again when he sees the distant look in his brother’s eyes. 

“Liam? Are you okay?” he asks carefully, reaching out to ouch his arm. 

A maniac smile grows on Liam’s face. 

“Of course I am okay, little brother,” he says, his voice deeper than before and distorted, sounding far, far away. 

Jamie stumbles back a step, his heart nearly drumming out of his chest, his hands shaking and cold sweat running down his body. 

“Who are you? What have you done with Liam?” he asks shakily, wanting to close his or run away or do anything but he can’t he’s frozen on the spot, his body disobeying his order to move. 

“But you know me, I am you’re brother,” the thing says, it’s eyes emitting a soft white glow. 

“You’re not. You’re not my brother. What have you done with my brother?” he asks, the volume rising word by word.  
The creature rises its hands in mock surrender.

“Alright. You caught me. I’m not you’re dear brother. But he hasn’t been himself for a while now,” it says, its face rotting like a sped up video, the skin starting to decay and maggots crawling under the skin. 

Bile rises in Jamie’s skin and he stares with wise eyes, not able to turn his gaze elsewhere. 

He takes one careful step back, nearly falling over a root.

The thing shakes his head. 

“My, my. You don’t want to run away, do you? Leaving you’re poor brother behind?”

Its face flickers, Liam’s normal face shining through, his eyes wide and panicking. 

“Don’t leave me here with him, Jamie. Please, you can’t leave me behind.”

Jamie takes a sharp breath, a pressure on his chest making him look down.

He screams when he sees a hand inside his chest, the things decayed hand inside his chest, reaching for his heart. 

He stumbles back, another scream leaving his lips as he sees that the whole floor is full of maggots. Maggots everywhere, clinging to the gravestone s and the floor and starting to crawl up his feet and legs. 

He shakes his legs, turns around and runs, runs as fast as his legs can carry him. He can’t see the floor, can’t see anything around him. He keeps running and running until he sees the gate of the graveyard and the street behind it. The streetlamps illuminate the path, so he can finally see again. There’s no one on the streets and as he dares to cast a quick glance behind himself, there’s nobody, nothing, following him either. 

Still, he keeps running and running until he finally sees the front door of his house, his home before himself. 

He bangs on the door, panting, his breath coming in short huffs, looking around and seeing nothing and so much at the same time. 

“Mom! Mom, open the door,” he whimpers as he hears a mania love somewhere in the drak.  
“Please let me in...”

Finally the door swings open and he stumbles in, tears of relief gathering in his eyes. 

“Mom,” he whispers, embracing her, holding her as hard as he can, sobbing. 

“What happened my dear boy?” his mother asks, her voice calm and soft. 

Jamie looks up at her, wanting to tell her everything, wanting her to listen, to believe him, but stumbling back at the sight. 

“No,” he whispers, trying to reach out for the door, trying to escape his mothers decayed form, a maggot sticking out where her eyeball used to be. 

“You’re all mine now, my little boy. All mine.” She says, her voice still calm but scarily so, taking his wrist in a firm grip and smiling.  
He can’t escape this and he knows, knows that he can’t ever escape this. 

“Good boy,” his mother whispers, hugging him, holding him in place and giving him a gentle kiss to the forehead, while running a hand to his wild curls. “You’re right where you belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and it would mean a lot to me to get some feedback as all the other creator probably know.  
> If there are any mistakes (which Im sure there will be), please let me know. I onlz read it once, right after writing to go through all the mistakes word showed me.  
> Also, I wrote it in about 10 minutes, so its kinda rushed.  
> Anzway, I hope you enjoyed.  
> So...bze, have a good time.


End file.
